When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun
by Sky Blue Baby
Summary: Zexion/Demyx Demyx is the Sun god Apollo and Zexion is the Moon god Luna. What happens when they meet one day and become friends? What if they fall in love, as well? Read to find out. Zemyx and problably Akuroku eventually. EDITED.
1. Part I: When They Met

_When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

**This is my first fanfic, and I will (most likely) need a lot of help with this. So, any constructive criticism any of you have is greatly appreciated. So, this story actually came from me going home in the car listening to Panic! At the Disco's new album, Pretty. Odd. I got to ****When the Day Met the Night**** and thought it would be a good Zemyx (Zexion/Demyx) story. So, if you're not familiar with the song or need to listen to something, listen to this because it was the inspiration for this whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Kingdom Hearts, Panic! At the Disco, the Greek and Roman Gods, or anything else I might use later on.**

_When the sun found the moon_

_She was drinking tea in a garden_

_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of summer_

Apollo stumbled down from the sky. He gently landed on his feet in the middle of the Garden of the Gods (1). The place seemed to immediately brighten with his presence. The god of the Sun (music, truth, and healing also) seemed to do that wherever he went. The light he charioted seemed to be with him always; his golden hair shone brightly, his smile gleamed, and even his skin seemed to radiate light. As he stepped through the various trees and bushes, (headed to his favorite spot in the very middle of the vast garden) he heard something quite unlike the normal forest sounds. He followed the sounds straight to his favorite place, under a massive willow tree. But, what he saw startled him. He didn't think of seeing another being there.

What he saw was another god, though he knew of no one but Demeter who normally ventured this far. _I haven't ever met him. Wonder why; I know everyone else, _Apollo thought. He saw it curious that (him being practically immortal and alive for quite awhile already) he didn't know one of the others. He was also positive he would've remembered- the deity had a… unique combination of blue, purple, and silver hair, cerulean colored eyes, and a rather slim figure from what he could see. All of these features were striking. Apparently so mesmerizing that Apollo didn't notice his continued inching forward, closer to him. Until…

_**Crack!**_

Apollo looked down to see he had just crushed a small branch in half. Extremely loud, for that matter. Loud enough for the new, (at least to him) peculiar god across the small clearing to hear apparently.

"Who's there?" his head snapped up as he called out.

"Um, hello?" The statement had come out like a question more than Apollo would've liked. "I'm Apollo Demyx (2). Nice to meet you…?"

"Luna (3) Zexion. Nice to meet you as well, Apollo," he replied, sounding wary.

Apollo fidgeted. He didn't know why, but he was really nervous. There was something really unnerving about those eyes, at least to him. They seemed to know him better than himself, but also seemed to carry knowledge of all the worlds in them as well.

"Would you like to sit down, Apollo?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. O-of course." Demyx couldn't believe how clumsy he was being. He could barely get a sentence out of himself without sounding incoherent or like a star-struck school-girl. He sat down a couple feet away anyway, making sure not to disrupt the glass of tea between them (3).

"What are you doing way out here, if I may ask?" Apollo wasn't sure if his tone was accusatory or just plain curious.

"I-I w-was going t- to practice my music for a while. Yo-you can call me Demyx, if you want." _Did I just stutter __**more**__?_

"Ah, I see; then please refer to me as Zexion. What do you play, if I may inquire?"

"Sitar is my favorite, but I can play a little of everything. Do you play anything?"

"No. I prefer to read in any spare time I have."

"What do you like to read?"

"Ah, mostly psychology and some others from time to time."

"I don't read that much, really." Demyx laughed nervously. The only time he read was when he had to, and he didn't have to normally.

Zexion himself was in a state similar to Demyx's, but was much better at hiding it. He conversed with few, but found Demyx worth his time, unlike many others. He began to say something when Demyx shouted his farewell, having gotten up much earlier without notice.

"I need to go!" Demyx exclaimed. "I only have ten minutes before sundown!"

"That means only fifteen until the moon should rise. I should go to," was the mumbled response.

"See you later, Zexion!" yelling over his shoulder, Demyx continued to run for the gate out of the garden.

"Goodbye, Demyx," was the unheard response as Zexion packed up books and headed in the same direction.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of it. Any constructive critisim is wanted and if I made any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. I will take this down if no one likes it/ reviews.**

**1- I totally made that up. If its real in mythology and has a name that you know of could you tell me?**

**2- Their names are said like they are in Japan- surename first, first name second. They are also more commonly reffered to their god names, but I'll try to make them as clear as possibe. **

**3- Also Luna is the moon goddess if anyone didn't know. And there wasn't any type of moon god so I'm using Luna.**


	2. Part II: The Second Meeting

Part II

_When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

**I'm going to have to twist mythology around a little bit throughout this story, so please bear with me! And sorry for taking so long, there's really no excuse (except for school).**

_When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer_

The next time Demyx and Zexion met, it wasn't under such pleasant circumstances. Demyx was hurt from a battle against the serpent dragon, Python. The monstrous beast had protected the sanctuary of Pytho from its lair beside the Castalian Spring, but the serpent had been causing a neighboring countryside widespread destruction. It was a difficult battle, Python had put up a good fight, but Demyx had won, barely. Python, son of the goddess Gaia, the ruler of Earth, was powerful, almost as powerful as his mother. But Demyx had won; he had killed Python. It took many of Apollo's arrows and legendary archery skills to take him down, but he had.

Oh, but Apollo Demyx didn't get of without punishment, Gaia made sure of that. She wanted revenge; she wanted revenge for her son badly. Demyx now was heavily covered in shallow scratches and bruises from the battle, but Gaia wanted more. She had wanted Demyx killed, but nobody else would stand for it. Instead he was whipped and lashed at by Gaia, his chest and back covered in the crossing scarlet patterns, with a few slashes on his arms and legs. It seemed as if the sun was lifted out of him and the fight gone, as he stumbled and limped through the Garden of the Gods, he looked even worse, getting clumsier as he stumbled through the trees. The slight rain was dripping from the clouds and soaking him. It looked like he was barely hanging on (1) to his life. He needed somewhere to rest, somewhere out of the now pouring rain.

He was headed for his favorite spot, and one of the driest; the willow with its vines, surrounded by laurel. But, as he went on he looked worse and worse than ever before. _Almost there; just a little further, _he thought.

What Demyx didn't know was that someone was already taking shelter under the trees. Zexion had just made it under, glad to be out of the rain, but ran back out when he saw Demyx. Seeing him, Zexion's thoughts had ceased. Demyx looked near death as he ran out to help him, and even if he was immortal, that worried Zexion deeply.

Zexion had reached Demyx in a matter of seconds. He quickly grabbed one of Demyx's arms and slung it over his shoulder, while looping one of his arms around the injured god's waist. He then proceeded to walk briskly back to the trees, dragging Demyx along. Pretty soon they were under the shelter with Demyx propped against it as Zexion asked questions insistently.

"Demyx, what happened? How did you get like this?" Zexion inquired, loud enough to be heard over the pounding rain.

"I had a fight with Python," Demyx mumbled his answer, almost as if he was going unconscious. He thought that he had liked Zexion's arms around him just a bit too much, and with the loss of heat, he felt almost lulled into a deep sleep.

"I had heard about _that_, but everyone said that you didn't get hurt that badly." Zexion knew Demyx was a legendary archer, and a good strategist as well. If Demyx was as good as everyone knew him to be, he should have escaped with barely a scratch.

"Well Gaia (2) wasn't very appreciative of me killing her son. She was really angry, and crazy, on top of that. I truly think she would have killed me if some of the other gods didn't stop her soon enough."

"Oh," Zexion replied lamely. He knew Gaia would probably try something, but he didn't know this would be that extent she would be willing to go to.

"Give me a few hours, and I should be as good as new, healing god, too, remember?" Demyx stated after he looked up to see Zexion's worried face. He loved that he was concerned, but he really didn't want to worry him.

"Are you sure? Some of these wounds look really bad…"

"Positive. It's not that much, I can do it no problem," was Demyx's confident reply. It also helped that Zexion was there. Yes, Demyx decided that that helped a lot.

"Okay, I guess. Just tell me if anything at all is wrong," was Zexion's anxious reply.

"I'm tired, that's all," Demyx yawned. "Goodnight Zexion."

"Goodnight Demyx," Zexion whispered as the rain began to die down and the clouds to part. He ran his fingers through Demyx's hair until he too was lulled to sleep.

What Zexion forgot, though, was that he was supposed to take the moon up, just about then.

**1- Reference to the song. Just added this in.**

**2- Mother of Python (if you didn't get that). I know the whole thing didn't go like this (like at all) but I changed everything around a lot.**


	3. Part III: Enter Persephone and Hades

Part III

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

**I was working on making this more in depth/detailed, longer, changing some things/characters around, ect. So, here's the next part!**

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

"Guys, both of you! Wake up!" Hades shouted as he gave one swift, small kick to Zexion's side.

"No, you shut up, Axel. What is it, four in the morning?" a groggy Zexion replied.

"No, actually it's around four-thirty. And lucky you, it was a new moon last night, but unlucky him, there is no such thing as a new sun. Everyone already wonders what you do on your day off, but if they don't see a sun they're going to be pretty suspicious of both of you. So you wake little mister sunshine up, so he can go be sunshine for all of us. Well, maybe not me, but you get my point."

"Axel! Shut up! I'll wake him up, just let me have a moment of peace. If only to get you to stop talking," Zexion added under his breath. "Demyx," Zexion murmured, giving him a small shove. "Demyx. Dem, wake up."

"Demyx, get up now!" a new voice shouted.

"Wah?! Rox, what're you doing here? I thought your mother _never _let you out!" Demyx squeaked while asking a question of the blond god in front of him. Roxas was not one to be contradicted, and he was even more cross in the morning.

"I'm getting you up! You remember what happened last time you were late? You couldn't even get to sleep for weeks, after what father put you through! Now hurry up and go!" Roxas snapped.

"Okay, okay, Persephone," Demyx mumbled, sulking as he walked away to make the sunrise happen.

"I thought I told you never to call me that!" he quipped.

"Excuse me, Persephone? Could you please stop shouting" Zexion inquired.

"Don't call me that, Luna. Too feminine."

"Same goes for me."

While Zexion and Roxas talked, only Zexion noticed the enraptured look Axel had on his face as he stood to the side just staring at Roxas.

**Failed, failed, failed at making this longer AND (big and here) the idea for Roxas and Axel being Hades and Persephone came from **_May All Your Bacon Burn's Seducing Spring. _**I sugest all of you go read it (if you like AkyRoku), it's wonderful.**


	4. Part IV

**I updated the rest of the chapters, so they're all a little different now. Nothing too increadibly major until Chapter 3 though. **

Part IV

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

**So, all of these have been updated and I promise to work harder at getting chapters out faster.**

_So he said, "Would it be all right_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay_

_As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart_

_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

"Where're you going?" Axel asked.

"I'm headed to the garden. I want to read, and find it much easier to do when you aren't bothering me," Zexion replied.

"Nooooooooo-oooo," Axel unnecessarily dragged the word out before continuing. "You want to see Demyx! Your precious Demyx! You _know_ he goes to that garden everyday, so you try to go, everyday, too. Right?"

"N-No. I just told you why I go there," Zexion stuttered when he responded. He knew that wasn't going to help him much in denying Axel's accusations. Which were true, actually. He was supposed to meet Demyx today; but, if Axel kept going on like this,

Zexion knew he would be late. "Besides, even if I was going there to see Demyx, you do the same thing with Roxas. Whenever Demeter lets him go, you go flouncing off to wherever he is," Zexion retorted.

"At least I admit it. No big deal. Anyway this isn't about _me_, it's about _you_."

"Well, I'm making it about no one. I'm leaving; good day, Axel," Zexion deadpanned.

"I plan on having one!"

"Idiot," was muttered as Zexion made his way through the underbrush of the garden to the willow tree they always met under.

* * *

"Hey, Zexion!" Demyx called as he spotted him heading over.

"Hello, Demyx. How are you today?" Zexion inquired as he sat next to the blond god.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine. Stop being such a worrywart!"

"Demyx, you've been told only to take the sun up and down before resting the rest of the day by Asclepius (1); I do not qualify this as fine."

"Well then, why don't we just talk for a little while?" was the hopeful reply.

"That's alright, I suppose…" came the quiet answer.

They talked of likes and dislikes, favorites and hates, and shared much of anything they could think of until Demyx had to leave. Neither had realized that the sun had quickly (at least to them) fell down the sky. Zexion went along with Demyx until they had to part, Demyx to bring the sun down, Zexion to bring the moon up for the night.

**1- Asclepius is the god of medicine, so he was thrown in there.**

**Okay, so I know it's been forever (I didn't even know how to update anymore... that's really bad) but I will (hopefully) continue this till the end. Updates will problably vary depending on how much time/schoolwork/home-stuff to do as well as the story's outcome, actually. So hopefully I will update this soon, and I really will try. I will also try to make these longer because they're pathetically short.**


	5. Part V

Part V

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Well he was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

The next few weeks passed by in relative peace, other than the rumors of turmoil between Zeus and Demeter. Zexion and Demyx kept having their meetings, though they always only lasted a few hours, at best, nowadays. With harvest coming, they had much less time to meet, and even less to see any of their other friends; daylight hours couldn't be "wasted" any longer.

Time was spent only on their duties, until suddenly a meeting of all gods and goddesses was called. Demeter had left in a fit of rage, wandering the Earth. Without her in Olympus, all of Earth's crops wouldn't grow and the people were slowly starving.

"What do you mean she's gone? She can't just up and decide to disappear! She is the one that feeds all creatures of Earth! Without her, everything will die!"

"Why would she leave? She'd been happy here for centuries. And she was beginning to teach Persephone; she loves her son and her home, why would she ever leave?"

"Is something wrong with her? Has something we don't know of happened, Zeus?" Aphrodite questioned.

Her son, Persephone, has been promised to my brother Hades," Zeus' commanding voice replied.

"Well, if she knew, why would she be so bothered?" Aphrodite continued. "She had to have known of their courtship… I could see it from miles away! Though, it is my specialty. Still, marriage did come rather fast; they have only known each other a month!"

"It wasn't a… surprise. Hades had set his sights the first time he saw Roxas. Persephone seemed willing enough, as well," Zexion retorted.

"So, what? Demeter pitched a fit? He'll be over it in a couple of days, just like he always is."

"Demeter is upset because he didn't know what was going on. You know how he is. Selective beliefs, especially when it comes to his son." Zeus replied.

"And this wasn't just a proposal. Hades has taken Persephone to the Underworld, and they are to be married there shortly. Demeter was given no forewarning of his son's… elopement."

Mutters of disapproval and outrage rushed through the crowd.

"How could they? They knew what this would do to Demeter!"

"Persephone may never return! If he eats enough down there…"

"Silence!" Zeus roared. "Everyone be quiet. Hermes, go to my brother. Tell him we require Persephone be sent back immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Zeus, Roxas cannot remain in Olympus for the year. He partook in a feast Axel threw, ate enough to be tied to the Underworld permanently."

"How long may he stay?"

"For about eight months of the year, sir. The others must be spent in the Underworld, with his husband. They have, indeed, been married."

"Very well. Contact Demeter, and tell him of the terms. This is the best offer he will get, and tell him so. If he wants to negotiate, he must meet all gods here. You are dismissed, Hermes."

* * *

Demeter did show, and rather quickly, in fact. After arguing with Zeus for what felt like hours, Demeter conceded, but swore she would not grow crops in the months her son was gone. Roxas was to be fetched in three months time, and everyone was free to go soon afterward.

Zexion and Demyx left together, walking to the garden at leisurely pace. Along the way, Demyx reached for Zexion's hand, and, not for the first time, they held hands.

"Do you think they're okay? I mean, like, happy? Together?"

"I'm sure they are, Demyx. They're not the most sensible people, but they aren't stupid. They wouldn't have done this if they didn't love each other."

"Do you think we'll ever, y'know…" mumbled Demyx.

"Pardon?" Even if Zexion knew what he probably asked, he wanted to really hear Demyx say it. Especially if he was wrong.

"Do you ever think we'll… be that together? You know, be that in love?" Demyx flushed as he said this. He _never _thought he would say anything like that.

"I think we already are. Well, at least I am."

"Really? Both of us? I never thought it would be that, well, easy. Normally love is so hard to get and keep and just be so equal. Normally it's full of pain and angst and heartbreak and sometimes death. You've seen the humans and what they go through. They all get so mixed up and mismatched and turned around so that they almost never end up with who they're supposed to… who they're perfect with. How did we? How did we get so lucky? How are we together and perfect and _happy _when no one else is?"

"I don't know. We are lucky, and we are going to be together. We don't have to analyze everything about us, we _can _be happy, and I for one am going to take it as it is. I love you, and I know that, and I don't need anything else."

"I love you, too. And I think you're right. I'll be fine, it's just so different from what I'm used to. Never been in love and all."

"Well now we can be. Together."

* * *

**A.N.:**

**So, it's over (for now at least). I might, might, might go back and make serious edits when I feel more inclined to work on this story. I've benn busy over summer with other things (and other stories), and now that we're getting into school again, I'll probably write more (or less depending on work load). Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and hoped you liked my crappy kind of ending. I would love more (and previews if you want are a****vailableif you want one)****! And a beta, if anyone's interested. I can never find my own mistakes. So hopefully I'll see you for the next one (besides the only other one I have posted)!**


End file.
